Jester
For as long as time can remember, every king has had one, or several, Court Fools to aid him in entertainment. Not only were they used as pieces of performance, but also as a hidden ally to the King. At birth, they're trained in items such as instruments and knives, actions such as dancing and striking, and perseverance like no other. Despite their harsh treatment, name calling, sullying, and straight abuse, they are very proficient and very lethal assassins. Jesters tend to purposefully do silly and rather dumb things to try and attract the idea of them being a defenseless, useless, and harmless patron. They are trained to speak in lies and charm the crowd with their speech pattern. A proper Jester can talk his way out of many things, and into many things. They have the ability to lie on the fly and do anything it takes to hide the truth without falter in their words. Sometimes, people embrace the power of chaos to such a degree that the Chaos Realm takes notice. As such, the Chaos Realm almost always decides to fuel these people with it's power, giving them supernatural powers drawn from the realm. 'Role: '??? '''Alignment: '''Any Chaotic '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +2, Cha +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Jester is proficient in Simple and Exotic weapons, and with Light Armor. Jester's Deck (Su) The Chaos Realm has gifted the Jester with an amazing power, in the form of the Major Arcana. These cards are bound to the Jester, whether they be a physical object or a power he may call upon. Once per day, as a standard action, they can draw upon the deck at random. The Jester rolls a d20 to draw a card. The effect of the card occurs immediately. At 7th Level, the Jester gains a second use of this ability per day. At 14th Level, they get a third use. Buffoonery (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Jester gains a bonus equal to 1/2 their level on Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, and Disguise checks (minimum +1). Versatile Instrument (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Jester can choose a type of instrument. They can use Performance to replace the associated skill with the performance, so long as they are capable of using the instrument in question. They can choose another instrument at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th Level. * Act (Disguise) * Comedy (Knowledge) * Dance (Acrobatics) * Keyboard (Bluff) * Oratory (Sense Motive) * Percussion (Intimidate) * Sing (Linguistics) * String (Diplomacy) * Wind (Fly) Jester Talents At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Jester gains access to several Jester Talents. They cannot choose more than one Jester Talent per level, unless otherwise stated. A complete list of Jester Talents can be found here: Jester Talents Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Evasion (Ex) At 6th level, a Jester can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Jester is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Jester does not gain the benefit of evasion. Feather Foot (Ex) At 7th Level, the Jester does not trigger traps that involve pressure to activate. They also ignore Difficult Terrain penalties caused from Non-Magical terrain. They still are penalized from magical terrain. Hurts to Laugh (Su) At 9th Level, as a swift action, the Jester can tell a joke. They must roll Performance (Comedy) against the Will of every enemy that can hear them. If the Jester wins, the enemy begins to laugh uncontrollably, taking 1d4 damage and becoming Staggered. Predatory Glare (Ex) At 11th Level, the Jester can target a single enemy. The Jester focuses the their gaze upon a single enemy as a standard action. When this feature is used the Jester adds their intimidation bonus on all attack rolls against the specified enemy and subtracts their intimidation bonus against all other enemies. this feature ends when the enemy dies or the Jester uses this ability on another target. This ability may be used a number of times equal to their Charisma modifier per long rest. Killing Joke (Ex) At 13th Level, the Jester's first attack against an enemy under the effects of Hurts to Laugh is always a critical hit. Jester's Lore (Ex) At 15th Level, the Jester can, three times per day, automatically pass any Knowledge check they have a bonus in. Dimensional Pockets (Su) At 16th Level, when the Jester goes into their inventory to retrieve an item, they have a 15% (1-15 out of a d100) chance to pull out a different item instead. They also have a 5% chance (16-20) that they will pull out an item they didn't have before. Because I Can (Su) At 18th Level, any enemy the Jester makes laugh has a 1% chance to die instantly. Mastery - Dumb Luck (Ex) At 20th Level, the Jester has mastered the art of success, despite everything pointing towards failure. Once per day, upon rolling a Natural 1, the Jester can instead treat the roll as a Natural 20, by causing a sequence of bizarre and unpredictable events that result in an outcome equal to or better than if they rolled a Natural 20. This resets after a Long Rest. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Joke Content Category:Needs to be Edited